Amila's Secret
by WhiteKnightess
Summary: I fell madly in love with Percy Jackson the moment I saw him, when he and his Satyr friend were watching the naiad doing underwater basket weaving when he first arrived at camp. I loved everything about him. But as time went on, I knew I wasn't good enough, because I wasn't Annabeth. But now, maybe I have a chance, even if its only to be his friend. I am Amila, a Mermaid. Percy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted to write this badly. Tell me if you want more, and I shall, as my reader's wish, is my command!**_

_**Summary: I fell madly in love with Percy Jackson the moment I saw him, when he and his Satyr friend were watching the naiad doing underwater basket weaving when he first arrived at camp. I loved everything about him. But as time went on, I knew I wasn't good enough, because I wasn't Annabeth. But now, maybe I have a chance, even if its only to be his friend. I am Amila, a Mermaid. **_

_**Pairings: Percy/OC**_

Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy

I hid behind the branch of a willow tree that dipped into the lake. Peering from behind it, I watched Percy Jackson swim. He was sixteen, just my age, and amazingly handsome. The Son of Poseidon was sun kissed tan, lean and muscled like a god. His jet black hair looks blue in the sunlight, and his sea green eye… I could look into them forever. But I have no chance at getting his love. He loves that Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. I can tell why. She's perfect, everything he could want. But me? I'm a mermaid, and the only one at Camp Half-Blood, too.

I have slightly tanned skin, and a long, aqua blue tail. My hair reaches my back in caramel brown waves, my ears are pointed at the tips, and my eyes are golden brown. I wear a sea green sash around my chest, as I chose the color to match his eyes. But I'm not _her. I don't have curly blond hair, deep grey eyes, or legs. I'm nothing compared to her. Percy is so far out of reach, yet I can't help but love from a distance. _

_Watching him now, I see that he's angry at something. His strokes are too forced, and he's frowning. The water is matching his mood, getting choppy. Maybe I could see what's wrong. But would he tell me? Would I be good enough to even get the time of day?_

_I plucked up the courage that I'd been saving since the first time I saw him, when he was twelve, and went under water. I swam quickly over to him, where he had just gone under water. He doesn't notice me yet._

"_Uh," I started nervously, and he turned around, and glared at me. I flinched, "Ne-never mind, then. I'm sorry to bother you,"_

_As I turned, I heard his heavenly voice speak, "No, don't go. I didn't mean to, I'm just… Angry,"_

_He wanted me to stay! Oh, great Poseidon, maybe I have a chance, if not as a love interest, then as a friend. Being close to him was all that mattered._

_I turned, and gave a shaky smile, "Its okay. That's actually why I came over, since I was wondering why,"_

_He scowled, eyes distant, and said, "Its nothing, really," He paused looking at me, "I didn't know there were mermaids at Camp Half-Blood,"_

"_I'm the only one here," I told him, knowing he was avoiding the question, "I'm Amila,"_

"_Percy," He stuck out his hand, and flushed, "Oh…you probably knew that, with how word gets around,"_

_I'll go with that. It'll seem less… Stalker-ish._

_I shook his hand, "Yeah…" I didn't know what to say any more. Oh, Poseidon, what do I do? What do I say._

_Words tumbled out of my mouth, "Um, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I haven't got anyone to tell, really,"_

_He studied my face, as if looking for lies, but then smiled, "I'll hold you to that,"_

_My heart soared, and as he left, I couldn't help but look at my hand in amazement. It tingled, where he'd touched it. Goose bumps covered my skin, and I don't get those a lot. _

_And the reality of what I had just done hit me._

_I had talked to Percy Jackson._

_The naiads stared at the giant smile on my face curiously._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thought some people would like another chapter, as some thought it was a one shot. I was tempted to leave it with that one chapter, but I cant get the idea out of my mind. Hope you like this chapter! Lots of angst in this chapter, because I'm trying to make her sound realistic, with real fears, worries, and hatreds.**_

Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy-Amila-Percy

Percy was there again today, swimming, but more relaxed. Had he fixed what had made him angry yesterday? Maybe I should ask. But would he want to see me again? Would he think I was weird, coming up to him a second time in the same place? Would he think I was some creepy stalker, waiting for his return? This was so confusing, boys themselves were confusing. I'll just have to try my luck.

I flipped under water, and swam over to him. He smiled at me, and waved. Coming up, I smiled back at him.

"Hey, Amila," Oh, he said my name! Don't go Love Struck, Amila!

"Percy," I smiled, "You seem happy today,"

He got this dreamy smile on his face, "Yeah, me and Annabeth had a fight, but we apologized to each other," My heart clenched, and I forced the pricks of tears back, "Talking with you yesterday, it helped. It calmed me down enough to see reason,"

"Oh," My voice sounded strained, even to me, "That good, glad I could help," Did he notice. No, he didn't. He probably wouldn't notice the world ending, as long as he had his Annabeth.

"Yeah," He said, eyes looking up at the sky, "Whats it like?"

I looked at him, confused, "What's what like?"

"Being the only mermaid here?"

I thought about it, before answering, "Truly? Its lonely. The Naiads sometimes talk to me, but not much, the Campers are too busy with their own things to notice me, and if I try to talk to someone, they usually make up some awkward excuse to leave. You don't know how many times they've said 'OH, is that my Mom calling? Sorry, I have to go,',"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "That's got to be depressing…" I nodded in agreement, "I mean, its almost sounds like the time after I got claimed. People just plain avoided me,"

"Yeah," I murmured, "Maybe someday I'll get a friend,"

"I'm your friend," My chest ached at the word, "So don't worry. You've got me to talk to,"

We talked for a half hour, before Percy had to go. I swam back to my spot, hidden by the willow branches. Then? I cried. I cried because I would never have a chance, that I could never tell him, because it would ruin his relationship he already had. I hated Annabeth, for having Percy, for being the reason I was only a friend, for… for being so _perfect_ that it would be obvious that Percy would love her! Who dated a mermaid, anyway? No one. I wish I just had a _chance, a chance to show Percy that I loved him, without ruining his love life. I wished that he loved me back, that we could date. But life like this, its never perfect. Not for me._

_I wiped the tears away, and glared at the water. _

_I would never get Percy's love, because no one would love a mermaid._


End file.
